


Nice to Meet You

by dbhprincess



Series: No Longer Alone [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbhprincess/pseuds/dbhprincess
Summary: In which Connor and Hank meet for the first time and look forward to doing it again.A HankCon AU inspired by the 2015 filmThe Martian. Takes place before the events ofNo Longer Alone.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: No Longer Alone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Nice to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was first written as part of a [thread series](https://twitter.com/i/events/1294694026780631042) on Twitter.

Connor Stern stepped out of his automated taxi in the VIP parking lot at NASA’s mission training center and stopped short. He wondered which very important person would still be driving around in the relic of an Oldsmobile that had caught his attention. It was big in all directions and adorned by a myriad of colorful bumper stickers and a dancing hula girl on the dash. It also stuck out like a birthday clown at a formal dinner party among the sleek, sophisticated models parked around it. Connor liked it immediately.

When Connor stepped into the conference room to meet his new crewmates, his attention was caught again, and suddenly he was sure who drove that old beater outside. It had to be the large man standing in a group of people, somehow a part of the circle while also being the center of it. Here was a man who stood out in a crowd, but in the best way. If it wasn’t his size that had first drawn Connor’s eyes, then it might have been his silver hair and brightly patterned button-up – an immense contrast from the muted neutrals worn by everyone else. If it wasn’t his physical presence, then surely it was the quiet way he commanded the energy of the room, pulling the focus of all those around him like light to a black hole. Connor ruefully acknowledged to himself that it was probably all those things at once.

As Connor walked closer, the big man’s gaze swung his way and held. He appeared to be listening attentively to the red-haired woman standing at his left, but his eyes – the most vivid blue Connor had ever seen – roamed Connor’s face: curious, appraising, and then approving. The woman finished speaking, and the group turned to face Connor. He didn’t know if he was supposed to say something, didn’t know the last thing that had been said, because he hadn’t been listening at all. He had been a deer caught in the light of those blue eyes.

A hand was thrust toward him, palm broad and fingers thick. “You must be our botanist engineer, Connor Stern.” The man’s voice was a gravely rumble that tumbled against Connor’s nerves and wore them smooth. It was a voice fit for slow dancing and firelight. “Hank Anderson. Crew commander. Nice to meet you, Stern.”

When they shook hands, Connor’s felt small and cool against the warmth that engulfed it. The calluses that scraped along his skin as their hands separated shot a spark up his arm. He took a steadying breath. “Connor, please. And thank you, Commander. I’m incredibly excited to be here.”

Through sheer force of will, Connor expanded his focus to encompass the other people in the room. “And to meet all my new best friends,” he said with a grin.

Commander Anderson quickly introduced him to his crewmates: North, their red-headed pilot; Josh, their navigator and chemist; Simon, their sysop; and Chloe, their flight surgeon and EVA specialist. They stood around and chatted for another ten minutes or so until the commander checked his watch. The movement brought Connor’s eyes to the man’s strong forearms, on display at the end of rolled-up sleeves.

“Alright everybody, we’ve got a meeting with Markus in five,” Commander Anderson announced. “Time to make our way to his office.”

The group headed to the door single-file, with Connor at the back of the line. When the commander reached the doorway, he stopped and turned, then motioned Connor through with a grin. A surprise gap between his top teeth revealed itself, a perfectly imperfect, two-millimeter division of strong, white teeth. Connor thought it was charming. So he grinned in return, passed through the doorway, and imagined he could feel the heat of Commander Anderson at his back.

\-----

The informal meeting with Markus Manfred, the Director of Mars Operations, had gone well, and so had the crew’s initial meet-and-greet. As he walked down the hallway toward the front lobby, Hank was pleased that everyone seemed to get along well in the relatively short time they had spent together this afternoon. They each had their own unique personality, but Hank could sense that they’d blend well together, playing off each other’s strengths and weaknesses. It was his job to keep them working together smoothly and competently, to help them avoid conflict and estrangement. Their training and subsequent mission to Mars were going to be long and arduous, so he’d take all assistance from the crew he could get, and be grateful for it.

Hank had always been good at reading people, and as he saw it, North would push everyone to do their best, Chloe would comfort them at their worst, Josh would keep them focused and calm, and Simon would have anyone’s back when they needed it. And Connor… Connor would make things fun and keep them laughing – at themselves or a situation – when times got tough. There was a special kind of light that shone from his warm, brown eyes, the kind that never fully extinguished, no matter what.

Hank exited the building and saw the object of his ruminations standing by the passenger door of his car, facing the parking lot entrance. When he walked up to him, Connor turned his head, and Hank watched the late afternoon sun cast flickering highlights over Connor’s brown curls, the kind a man could slip his fingers into. In the golden light, he couldn’t resist taking a moment to admire the smattering of moles across Connor’s face.

“You waiting for someone?” Hank asked, after a few quiet seconds passed.

Connor nodded, his eyes leaving Hank’s and drifting down his neck before snapping up again. “Yes, sort of. I’m waiting for my taxi.”

Hank grunted. “No car, huh?”

Connor shook his head and shrugged. “I figured I wouldn’t need my own vehicle down here, with how little free time we’ll have and everything I may need being so close. I just brought my bike for transportation and left my car with my brother back home. But my bike got a flat earlier, and I didn’t have time to fix it before the meeting, so…” Connor raised his hand and gestured vaguely toward the lot entrance.

“Well, this old girl goes with me everywhere,” Hank said, with an affectionate pat on the top of his Oldsmobile. “She may be old, and she may not look like much, but she still takes care of me just the way I like it.”

Hank’s gaze swung back in time to see Connor’s throat bob heavily on a swallow. He patted the car again before heading for the driver side door. “So, Connor, how about you cancel your taxi and let me and her take you where you need to go.”

“Oh, no, I couldn’t ask you–” Connor protested until Hank waved him off.

“You didn’t ask. I offered,” Hank said, then continued with authority in his voice. “Now get in, Stern.”

Connor smiled, a little smugly. “Yes, Commander. But you’ll have to unlock my door for me first.”

Hank rolled his eyes. “Giving me grief already, huh?” he groused jovially as he unlocked the driver-side door. He popped it open and propped his foot on the floorboard, eyeing Connor over the top of the car. “I’m going to have to watch out for you, aren’t I?”

“Please do, Commander,” Connor answered with a grin.

\-----

When they stopped at a red light, Hank took the opportunity to glance at Connor, who was sitting casually in the passenger seat, fingers tapping out a silent rhythm against his leg. “So, where’s home?”

Connor’s fingers stopped abruptly. “You mean other than the address we’re currently en route to?” he asked with a smirk.

Hank snorted. “You know what I mean, wise guy. Where are you from?”

“Detroit,” Connor answered, resuming his tapping.

The light turned green, but Hank didn’t take his foot off the brake because he was too busy gaping at Connor. “No shit? Detroit, huh?” A car horn sounded behind them, and Hank resumed driving. He took one hand off the steering wheel and rubbed his beard. “Small world, I guess.”

Connor’s face lit with a delight. “You’re from Detroit, too, Commander?”

Hank grinned. “Detroit born and bred.” He cut his eyes at Connor, giving him a considering look. “When this is all over and Mars is in our rearview mirror, maybe you can join me for the long drive home.” He chuckled. “If we can still stand each other’s company by then.”

Connor’s fingers stilled, and he laid his hand quietly against his thigh. He turned his head toward the open window to hide his shy smile. “Yes, maybe.”

\-----

When they pulled up to Connor’s apartment, he turned in his seat to face the man beside him. “Thank you for the ride. I appreciate it.”

Hank waved his hand in the air. “No problem. I look out for my own.”

“Yes, I can see that.” And the warmth of Connor’s smile was reflected in the shine of his soft, brown eyes.

Connor stuck out his hand. “It was nice to meet you, Commander.”

Hank took it in a firm grip. “You too, Connor.”

With a little wave, Connor exited Hank’s car and shut the door. After a moment, Hank leaned across the seat and called out the passenger window, “Hey, Connor!”

When Connor leaned down and stuck his head through the window, Hank said, “Anytime you want a ride, you give me a call, got it?”

Connor’s eyes grew a touch wide, and Hank could have sworn he saw pink dust his cheeks. But Connor just smiled serenely and replied, “Got it.”

Hank smiled back, his blue eyes seeming to dance in the glowing light of the sunset. “See you at tomorrow’s training, then. Bright and early.”

Before Connor stood and walked away, before Hank put his car in gear and drove off, Connor said, “I’m looking forward to it.”

They both were, in fact.


End file.
